warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Lichtung, wo kleines Blatt weht
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite, hier kannst du mir ganz bequem Nachrichten hinterlassen, bzw. nach Datum sortiert alte Nachrichten nachlesen :D Viel Spaß dabei! Beachte den Hinweis auf meinem Profil Dein Leon 18.08.2013 Hallo Lichtung, wo kleines Blatt weht, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 19:22, 16. Aug. 2013 (UTC) 19.09.2013 Hey Blatt oder Lichtung... oder wie du genannt werden möchtest, ^^ Zu deinen Fragen: #Posen für Vorlagen nehme ich generell gerne an, solange sie auf Fotos von echten Katzen basieren (da ich keine Fanarts oder Bilder von anderen Leuten einfach in meinem Stil abpausen möchte). Was das Machen der Vorlagen angeht, so mache ich diese dann lieber selbst (mit der Hilfe von Aki, die mir Redlines macht), was den simplen Grund hat, dass die Vorlagen alle den selben Stil haben sollten. Ich hab gesehen, dass du Heilervorlagen gemacht hast, nur meine Pläne waren die, Heilern eine eigene zu geben und nicht einfach kriegern ein paar Kräuter vor die Füße zu legen wie bei den Heilerschülern^^; #Ja, wenn du ein CA hast, was den Regeln entspricht, kannst du es bei der CA Seite, sofern es, wie du sagtest, die Regeln befolgt auch was das Hochstellen betrifft, hinzufügen. #Bei drittens bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher wie du das genau meinst. Dass einige CAs Verbesserung brauchen ist klar, dies steht meist auch auf der dazugehörigen Diskussionsseite. Wäre nett, wenn du mir nochmal genauer beschreiben könntest, was du jetzt mit Idee für ein CA meinst ^^ lg 09:47, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ════════════════════ Hm was die Streuner-, Einzelläufer- und Hauskätzchenjungen angeht, so wollte ich denen ein und dieselbe Vorlage geben. Dass mit Feuerstern auf dem Stein sitzend könnte man machen, allerdings müssten das dann auch alle anderen Anführer haben und bei manchen (die zB auf Baumstümpfen den Clan addressieren) macht das dann keinen Sinn. Zumal es ja anders als Kräuter oder ein Mossball nichts zu dem Bild beiträgt, die Katzen sollen ja nicht in einer Umgebung dargestellt werden. :/ 14:20, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ════════════════════ Hallo Licht, Das mit dem reservieren ist so gemeint, dass man sich nicht irgendwo einträgt nach dem Motto "Ich will die und die und die und die Katze machen" und am Ende wird vielleicht eine gemacht und der Rest nicht, den in der Zwischenzeit schon andere User hätten machen können. Wenn ein Bild von einem Charakter bereits akzeptiert wurde, dann sollte dieser User auch die passenden anderen Versionen machen, was auch hier wieder damit zusammenhängt, dass die Versionen möglichst gleich aussehen sollen - was eben nur (oder zumindest schneller und besser) erreicht werden kann, wenn sich ein User um einen Charakter kümmert. Am englischen Wiki sieht man gut, wie verschieden eine Katze mit unterschiedlichen Versionen aussehen kann, wenn sie von immer anderen Usern gemacht wurde... nicht besonders Einheitlich. Auch das mit den sieben Character Arts hast du falsch verstanden. Gemeint ist, dass man maximal 7 Character Arts/unterschiedliche Charaktere auf der CA-(Diskussions-)Seite hochstellen darf. 18:05, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ════════════════════ Hm das wäre eine Möglichkeit gewesen und klar ist das vielleicht besser, nur dafür ist das schon zu weit fortgeschritten und zudem könnten wir ja sowieso nicht nachweisen, ob jemand das Buch, wo die Katze vorkommt nun gelesen hat oder nicht :/ 18:15, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ════════════════════ Hallo Licht, ich hoffe ich darf mich in dieser Sache auch einmischen. Aus deinen Texten entnehme ich, dass du es nicht gut findest nicht aktiv am CA mitwirken zu können. Wir begrüßen dein Engament nur, existieren die Regeln die Tau erklärt hat nicht ohne Grund. und aufgrund monatelanger Erfahrung. Es ist natürlich begrüßenswert, wenn ein Zeichner gleich alle Versionen (vorausgesetzt die Vorlagen existieren auf der Hauptseite des Character Arts) zeichnet und unter einem Diskussionspunkt einstellt. (Gut hierzu sollte es vllt eine Reglung geben, falls der Fall auftreten sollte und ein Zeichner zwei Punkte für eine Katze gebraucht.) Dann werden weniger freie Plätze für andere Character Arts auf der Diskussionsseite beschlagnahmt. Nur kann man den Zeichnern nicht unbedingt vorschreiben, welche Version er nun, zu welchem Zeitpunkt zu malen hat. Das ist wie wenn man den Autoren oder Administratoren, vorschreiben würde, welche Aufgaben oder Texte sie zu bearbeiten haben, auch wenn sie dazu gerade keine Lust oder die nötige Zeit dazu haben. Ein Wiki basiert darauf, dass sich alle Personen freiwillig einbringen. Selbst bei einfarbigen Katzen (z.B. bei Grasspelt der mehrmals auf dem CA war und trotzdem nicht angenommen wurde) kann einiges falsch gemacht werden und solche Arbeiten erfordern natürlich Zeitaufwand (gerade Tabbys oder Katzen mit schwierigen Mustern.) Es soll auch ordentlich und wie Tau sagte einheitlich aussehen. Ich möchte zuletzt auch Tau verteidigen, denn sie hat zwar viele Versionen gemalt, aber es gibt auch andere User wie Topassplitter, die sich sehr ins CA eingebracht haben und keine Administratoren sind. Nun das war's auch schon 21:16, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ════════════════════ Zusatz: Dein Vorschlag, nur Katzen zu zeichnen, die man aus Büchern kennt, wäre ebenfalls "höchst ineffektiv", da die meisten Benutzer hier die deutschen Bücher lesen. Es gäbe erstens ein Gekloppe (nicht umsonst gibt es die Regel das Reservieren eines CAs auf der Diskussionsseite verboten ist, in dem man z.B. seinen Lieblingscharakter extrem schlecht zeichnet, hochstellt und dann nicht weiterbearbeitet, nur um ihn malen zu dürfen) um die wenigen deutschen Charaktere und kaum CAs zu englischen Charakteren, obwohl es auch einige gibt, die engl. Bücher lesen. - 21:52, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) 20.08.2013 Um auch noch was dazu zu sagen, dass ich deinen letzten Beitrag nicht ignoriert hab: Das nur CAs machen, wenn man den Charakter schon kennt ist ja eigentlich nicht so schlecht, nur User wie Star oder ich (und nur noch wenige andere) hätten dann den unfairen Vorteil, dass wir die Bücher auf englisch lesen und deshalb auch mehr Charaktere sofort machen könnten, wenn wir wollten. Das ist nicht böse gemeint und ich/wir wollen jetzt auch nicht alles schlecht machen bzw. machen es nicht mit Absicht schlecht, nur wir haben unsere Gründe, bestimmte Dinge anders zu lösen. Ach so, falls es dich tröstet, wenn ein Userschon ein Jahr lang inaktiv ist (also nicht einmal im Chat ist oder im Forum etwas schreibt), dann kommen dessen CAs auch aus den Artikeln, da dort offensichtlich keine neues CAs mehr kommen. Was unterschieldiche Versionen angeht, so können wir User, bei denen auffällig ist, dass sie nur neue Charaktere und keine Alternativversionen von Charakteren machen, auch darauf hinweisen. ^^ 14:55, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ════════════════════ Hallo Licht, solche Begrüßungstexte werden automatisch von Wikia generiert. Es wäre einfach zu viel Arbeit alle User, auch jene die nicht angemeldet sind, anzuschreiben - 10:43, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ════════════════════ Auch ich mische mich jetzt noch ein xD Also erstmal finde ich es lobenswert, dass du deine Ideen einbringen willst - kommt selten vor, deshalb wird darauf auch geachtet. Zu deiner Ansicht, dass sich Leute spoilern, wenn sie die Aussehen der englischen Charaktere durchlesen - das muss nicht umbedingt sein, da das Aussehen gleich ganz oben steht, man muss ja nicht zwingend den Rest lesen, das bleibt dann ja jedem selbst überlassen. Einige haben auch nur ein bestimmtes Buch gelesen, wo diese Katze ganz kurz vorkommt. Oder dann gibt es wieder Katzen wie Crowfrost, die eigentlich schon in den Hierarchien von Zeit der Dunkelheit und Lange Schatten hätten auftreten sollen, vom Übersetzerverlag allerdings einfach mal ausgelassen wurden - wäre also nicht wirklich fair, die Regel die du vorgeschlagen hast. Wir haben diese Regeln aufgrund von Erfahrungen eingeführt, da es in der Vergangenheit oft Probleme, wenn nicht gar kleine Auseinandersetzungen geschehen sind. Es ging dann so weit, dass sich 2 bestimmte User nicht mehr mochten, oder dass sie von diesen Usern angebettelt wurden, ihre CAs ablehnen zu lassen. Ich bin der Meinung, jeder soll so viel malen wie er möchte, solang er noch irgendwie mit den Versionen / Redones (wenn nötig) hinterherkommt. User wie Topas, Silber und auch ich haben schon mehr gemalt als andere, was jedoch auch daran liegt, dass wir schon im Warrior Cats Wiki waren, bevor es das CA überhaupt gab, somit waren wir die ersten, die angefangen haben mit den Zeichnungen. Das mit den Versionen nur für einen User wurde jetzt schon oft genug gesagt, aber ich möchte nur noch meine Meinung dazu sagen, und zwar, dass ich das eigentlich sehr gut finde, da manche Katzen ein sehr kompliziertes, vielleicht sogar schweres Aussehen haben, und jeder Zeichner seinen eigenen Stil haben. Es wäre sogut wie unmöglich dass ein anderer das genauso nachmacht, aber da haben wir schon das Wort "Nachmachen", das wäre dann ja irgendwie Covern, und sowas möchten wir hier auf keinen Fall ^^ Liebe Grüße, 23:13, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) 22.08.2013 Vielen vielen Dank für das Bild ;) Echt lieb von dir :D ich versuch - wenn ich dazu komme xD - auch eins für dich machen :D Noch mal vielen vielen Dank! Deine Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 16:34, 22. Aug. 2013 (UTC) 25.08.2013 Hey, du bist sicher neu hier. :) Also dacht ich mir ich sag dir mal hallo und Willkommen . Ist zwar bisschen spät aber naja :/ Ok, das war's auch schon :D P.s. Darf ich dich Licht nennen? LG Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 12:43, 25. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :3 28.08.2013 Vielen Dank für den Hinweis. ^^ Ist erledigt - 13:54, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ════════════════════ Hallo Lichtung, nein, du nervst mich mit den Fragen nicht, wenn das manchmal so rüberkommt dann tuts mir leid. Jedenfalls muss ich dich enttäuschen, aber die Vorlagen vom Wiki sollten auch nur in diesem Wiki bleiben und nicht noch irgendwo anders genutzt werden. Ich finds aber gut, dass du vorher gefragt hast, das ist ja mittlerweile auch nicht mehr selbstverständlich. ^^ 19:47, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) 30.08.2013 Hay Danke für die Hilfe und danke das du mein Profiel verschönert hast. Lieben Gruß 12:32, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) 08.09.2013 Dere~ Man sollte zumindestens Zeremonien verlinken ^^ Also einfach kurz beschreiben, was es gibt, und dann zum jeweiligen Artikel verlinken. Ich hoffe du hast nichts gegen Spoiler, aber falls doch, verspoilere ich das mal: 11:16, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Öhh.. ne ich war eigentlich nur beschäftigt weil ich die CA-Abschnitte reingemacht hab, und deshalb bin ich rausgegangen xD 15:13, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ════════════════════ Aww das ist lieb von dir *3* Ich finde sie toll *___* Danke schön! <33 :** 15:45, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) 23.09.2013 Hallo Lichtung, wo kleines Blatt weht, mir ist aufgefallen, dass deine Signatur ziemlich groß ist und daher auch viel Platz benötigt, darum möchte ich dich bitten, sie etwas zu verkleinern =) LG 15:37, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) 05.10.2013 Hey Kleines Blatt sag mal wie lang bist du schon bei MyFanfiction angemeldet? 13:22, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) 15.03.2014 Hay Glade ich hab ne Frage und zwar,hab ich ein Forum: Fantasy-RPG und dort kann man halt Fantasy Charakter erstellen,es is noch recht neu.Meine Frage war jz ob du vllt Steckbriefe machen könntest? Weil ich selbst net weiß wie das geht xD diese sachen sollen darin stehen: Name: Username: Alter(Fantasy-wesen): Art: Aussehn(mind50 Wörter): Charakter(mind.50 Wörter): Sonstiges: ________________ Am besten wärs wenn der Kasten grün-balu wäre. LG deine 13:16, 15. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Hier kommen neue Nachrichten hin :D